Not of This World
by altair1234
Summary: Justin and Austin, two mercenaries from RED embark on a new adventure going through different places and different times to go back home!


**Hello everyone! This is going to be a new series with my two main characters from my story Reality of A War taking place in many different other awesome games we played! I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

"Johan they're getting closer! We got to do something!" Austin yelled at me as he ran from left to right where we were hiding. Me and Austin are two mercenaries in a war of two armies named RED and BLU as nicknames. I'm a RED spy, the stealthiest and one of the most deadly men of the nine classes if you're smart. Austin is a RED scout, the fastest and very lethal of the nine classes if not gotten rid of. We were in a battle they called "Gravel Pit" with BLU pushing us back and capturing the territory. Me and Austin were hiding in a shed the whole time as they got closer as we tried to figure out a way to escape but can't find any exit without an enemy blocking it.

As the enemies got closer I noticed something flashing in red out of the corner of my eye, I looked towards it to see a teleporter from a RED engineer. Austin noticed as well and ran towards me as I walked towards it. He said to me, "A teleporter! Haha! Take that BLU! We aren't going to die today! We survive woohoo!" As I watched Austin dance and jump around we heard BLU getting closer as I chuckled. I said to him, "I wouldn't say that too loud buddy, BLU might get intimated and want to kill you." He replied, "Like they can do anything! I'm a force-a-nature!" We heard BLU pounding on the door with someone saying, "Let me go first! I'll crack that man's neck!" Me and Austin shivered as Austin pushed me onto the teleporter saying, "Ladies first!" I tumbled onto the teleporter shouting, "Hey!"

I went through the process of the teleporter as I looked around, my eyes went wide open as I saw the world around me as spectacular lights almost like fireworks but everywhere around you. I saw a sharp light as I went bolting into it and prepared myself for what's to come. The sharp light stopped as I started tripping when I fell on the ground. I kept walking slowly as I tried to clear my eyes out from the lights as I almost fell off what I was walking on. I came to a halt as my eyes came back to vision and looked around. I looked around to find myself on a rooftop of a beautiful place. I didn't know where I was but it seemed very old but so beautiful. I looked down to see a vast field with people walking on the streets and some others on horses. I thought to myself, "I must be somewhere that has been untouched by technology." I looked behind myself to see a big, open and wide place but to figure out that this was the Colosseum of Rome. My eyes open wide as I figured out I was in Rome of Italy but yet I knew Rome still had technology like where we lived. I wondered why it is so old then but I got out of my thoughts to first try and figure out how to get down, get back with Austin and to get out of here. I looked at an eagle circling in the sky on top of me. I had to figure out how to get off the coliseum and to ask someone some information. I looked down to see a pile of hay near the street, I heard a big warp sound and someone screaming as the warp sound stopped. I looked behind myself to see Austin thrown at me as I muttered merda.

As Austin was thrown at me, we both went falling off the Colosseum towards the street as we both screamed while falling down I knew it was the end for me. I felt a soft impact as I hit something, I felt a warm feeling with soft materials on me. At first I thought I was in Heaven but then I felt a sharp blow as something fell on me. I came back to my senses to push off the thing off me to realize it was Austin. He fell off whatever we were on and rubbed his head saying, "What happened?" I popped up and looked down to see that we landed in a pile of hay, I sighed and felt relieved we didn't die. I jumped out and said to him, "We're in Rome, were in a time without much technology which I don't why, we fell off the Colosseum when you were thrown at me and landed in a pile of hay." Austin gave a confused look at me and said, "What are we doing here? How do we go back to our base?" I answered him saying, "I'm trying to figure out why we landed here and why but yet it's so mysterious and we just came here out of a teleporter." I brushed myself off as well as Austin as he checked for something in particular in his bag, he gave a shocked look as he shouted at me, "I only have my baseball bat and Bonk with me! " I gave him a puzzled look as I asked him how he lost them in which he just ignored me and kept searching his bag. I checked underneath my suit for my own weapons to only find my knife and disguise kit. I muttered myself merda but felt relieved that my Cloak and Dagger I had on as well. Austin ran towards me in his cheerful mood again and said, "Well we won't be able to do anything if we just stand around here! Let's go find us some information and get out of here!"

As we walked I noticed the area around us, the area seemed to have grass fields with farmers planting in them, hilly landscapes and ancient ruins. As I walked with Austin enjoying the landscape and the beauty of it all being so natural and having few buildings, I accidently bumped into someone in front of me. The person looked behind furiously at me with an angry expression, I noticed what he wore. The man wore red clothing with a chest of light armor and I quickly knew he was a guard. There was another man next to him that seemed like a guard as well based on what he wore but wore more armor but still wore red. There are many ranks of guards that I know, I knew that the light armored guard is a militia and the more armored guard is a leader guard.

The militia guard shouted at me, "Guarda dove metti i piedi!" I gave him a confused look as I can't understand what he said. Austin whispered to me, "Uh what did he just say?" I whispered back to him, "We're in Rome, there speaking Italian and do I look Italian to you?" The militia guard got a bit calmer but still spoke in an angry tone, "Ebbene? Che cosa hai da dire per te?" I hesistated hoping not to anger him and said, "I'm sorry I'm not uh Italiano so could you please speak in English?" The militia guard gave me a puzzled look as he said to the leader guard, "Quest'uomo sembra strano, credo che sia Inglese." The leader guard stared at me and said, "Do you speak English?" I replied with a quick yes as the leader put a smile on. The leader guard replied, "You could of just said so citizen, and by the way what clothing are you wearing? I never seen any type of clothing like that." Austin spoke back to him, "Don't worry about us! We're just elite trained men of war! You better stand aside guards! You can't stop us! We're the best at what we do!" The leader guard gave him a questioning look and said to Austin, "Civilians nowadays, theyget so piped up from the Assassins, it makes me sick and want to kill one of those damn Assassins. Anyways we need to get back on guard, so if you have any questions ask now before we leave."

I was about to start talking to him before the militia guard said to the leader guard with a startled look, "Piero, I fear something about them, they wear red and boast about being elite, trained and for guards to get out of their way. I also noticed the light tanned one had a weapon with him earlier." The leader or Piero gave him a startled look and said, "You know they do oddly resemble the Assassinos and I did had a little suspicion of them being involved with whats going on right now, Il mio dio you're right! They're Assassinos!" They both shouted Assassinos while my eyes went open in shock as I saw them both pull out their swords and run towards us. I muttered to myself merda as Austin shouted shit.


End file.
